The Magic Within
by Acid Angel
Summary: 6 th year.Ron and Hermione are still fighting, Ron mysteriously finds an old magic book from the restricted area that will maybe change his life 4ever, 5th chapter. r/r
1. Restricted Book

Disclaimer: I don't OWN anything from Harry Potter.  
~*True man within*~  
They were surrounded by new students of eleven years old, all happy and anxious to be sorted to their respective house. One little blonde haired girl was totally pushed against an older student.  
"Sorry, they pushed me." said the young girl shyly to tall boy.  
"It's fine, it is the mainly reason why me and couple of my friends are here. To take care of too much overjoyed students. Are you excited?" asked the tall and kind boy.  
"Of course! It's just that I'm not born from a pure blood magic family, that's what I'm worried about." said the student with an insecure face.  
"You must have heard Malfoy talking about mud bloods. Don't be frightened by others who can speak this way about you. What is your name?" asked the tall boy.  
"Sandra August." answered the young child.  
"You are the first student on the list to be sorted. Where do you want to be sorted?"  
"Gryffindor!"  
"I'm a Gryffindor. Hope you'll join me and my friends, my name is Ronald Weasley." declared the tall student.  
"Really?" asked the young Sandra.  
"Serious." said Ron giving her a wink.  
"Well, Mr. Weasley you are doing a good job with young students. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley take care of bringing them all together, you are at your sixth both of you now show them where they'll need to be placed for the Sorted Hat." ordered warmly Professor McGonagall to her two students.  
"She is in a good mood." said Harry with a grin.  
"Well, who would have thought that replacing Hagrid while he is on his honeymoon would be fun?" said Ron with a grin, also.  
"I have to admit that it is funny, to watch them all excited to attend Hogwarts." said Harry watching the little students.  
"Same thing, but Malfoy is also starting to frighten some students, particularly this little Sandra, imagine if she is sorted to Slytherin." said Ron beginning to sound like Hagrid.  
"I rather not, so should you mate. What's up between you and Hermione? She ignored you all the way to Hogwarts." asked Harry, totally bored with his two best friends constantly fighting about probably nothing, again.  
"Look, I am as confused as you are right now." sighed Ron helplessly.  
"Suppose you are." corrected Harry for his delusional friend.  
"I don't suppose I am confused-  
"You are not confused." retorted Harry.  
"Believe me I am what I am, don't tell what I'm not, Harry." Warned Ron a bit pissed off.  
"Hey, it was my only alternative." retorted his friend.  
"I can't believe that your only alternative is to make me pissed off at you!" exclaimed Ron.  
"Get use to it, it has been six years that we know each other. Don't you think that I am well place to know how to piss you off?" said Harry with a knowing grin.  
"I thought that only one who knew how to do that was Malfoy, now you!" said Ron faking an insulted voice.  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley! You are here to lead to the Great Hall not to talk!" said Snape with a venomous voice.  
"Severus, the students are following them. I don't see any problem." delivered McGonagall to the potion teacher.  
"Change your glasses, then. I even regret Hagrid." said Snape almost joking.  
"You just said a joke, Severus. I think we have a good influence on you." said Minerva McGonagall smiling proudly at Harry and Ron.  
"Potter and Weasley, you must be mistaken." said Snape in disgust.  
"Students, welcome to Great Hall!" cheered Harry and Ronald opening the gigantic doors.  
They lead the students and placed into a alphabetical line in order to be sorted. The Sorted Hat was gently placed in front everyone. Dumbledor greeted them all with a warm smile and invited them to be sorted.  
"The first student will be Sandra August." said the Headmaster leading the young to the chair.  
"Don't be frighten, I know someone talked to you earlier and said the same thing to you." said the old man mentioning Ron to the young girl.  
She regained her smile and sat on the chair.  
"Hum, you have lots of trouble thoughts my young girl, a little bit too much excited are we?" asked The Sorting Hat, smiling with ugliness.  
"I must put you in Gryffindor, you also have a strong mind. You remind me of Hermione Granger, a sixth year Gryffindor. I suggest that you follow her footsteps, you'll go far in life." said the Sorting Hat with more gentleness than it ever had used.  
Sandra smiled and joined the cheering Gryffindor table, but she sat next to Ron. She was blushing a little.  
"You were right. Thank you." said Sandra shyly to Ron, surprisingly enough she got the attention of the whole sixth year students, including Hermione.  
"Pah! Told you. Deep done, everyone wants to be a Gryffindor. You are welcome." said Ron nicely to this little blonde haired girl. After that she left her seat to go sit next to some Gryffindors of her age.  
"Didn't know you were so nice with young people." said Lavender with admiration.  
"There's many things that people don't know about me." answered Ron simply.  
"Like, he is a prat! An egoistical prat!" spat Hermione with acidity.  
"What is the matter with you? You are the prat, you don't event have the courage to talk to me in the face!" spat back Ron.  
"What am I doing now?" asked Hermione, grimacing.  
"You are acting like a mad cow! It is not my fault if you had been dump by Krum! You are selfish because the only reason why you are mad at me is because you didn't get to dump him first!" yelled Ron, leaving the table and his untouched plate.  
"He dumped you, the sick prick. How could he?" said Lavender with concern. Hermione and Lavender started to be friend the previous year, much to everyone's surprise.  
"He saw me and Ron kissing." said Hermione to the edge of crying.  
"That is why you are ignoring Ron?" asked Harry.  
"You are a genius Harry." said Ginny sarcastically.  
"Shod off." said Harry with his pride hurt slightly.  
"I'm going up, to talk to Ron and bring him his plate. Don't want him to starve to death." said Ron's sister to her friends.  
Few minutes later...  
Ginny came back to the Great Hall, with a plate full of food. She was looking quite worried.  
"He is no where to be find. At least, not near the Gryffindor tower." said Ginny sadly.  
"Probably outside." said Lavender.  
"Remember last year, he went outside and got attacked by a giant gnome. He went outside again, and got attacked once again, except that it wasn't a giant gnome this time, but a giant blood sucking bat. We will hear about him by Mrs. Pomfrey." said Harry sarcastically and beginning to sound too much like Ron.  
"Why don't we go after him? Why not simply Hermione, since they need to clear things off?" suggested Lavender.  
"What if he is outside and he gets attacked by a giant mad cow named Hermione, this will surely be better." said Hermione furious at everyone.  
"Don't blame us for your faults, you know, Ron has been wrong many times and he admit it now it is your turn." said Ginny in furry.  
"What is the matter with all of you? I went to the bathroom, you thought I'd leave my plate simply like this?" said Ron confused by the girls outburst.  
"Thank God you are here. They were beginning to pull their hair." joked Harry.  
"Well, can girls be girls?" asked Lavender to the boys.  
"Guess, so." said Ron chewing a bite of chicken.  
"Ron, I need to talk to you." said Hermione stepping on her pride.  
"Sure, you do but I don't need to. You were right, I'm an egoistical prat among other insults you can spit at me. Let's not go backwards, because going forward is hard enough for me." said Ron genuinely hurt by Hermione's insults.  
"Ron don't be a -  
"A what? An Idiot? Nah, the Idiot is Krum. Go find yourself a new Idiot then!" said Ron redder than his hair, in front of everyone, the teachers, the Slytherins who were laughing their ass off. He was tired of her attitude, sick of it. He knew tough, that he was acting like a child under his man figure.  
He left one again, leaving his almost empty plate behind. He was leaving his friends behind for a while, he needed peace so he went to the library.  
"I hate it when he does that." said Harry speaking of his best friend's hot temper.  
"At least he doesn't hex anyone." said Seamus wwith his good old Irish accent.  
"Well, it would have been better than make somebody cry." said Neville mentioning Hermione.  
"You are right on this Neville." said Parvati looking at Hermione sadly.  
"It is none of your business!" said Hermione crying her hands covering her face. Ginny gently pat Hermione's shoulders, whispering something in her ears. After they both left, leaving Harry and Lavender and the others behind.  
"So complicated between these two, a real roller coaster!" sighed Lavender.  
"Can you believe it, it has been a year that you are hanging with us and you are tired already!" said Harry getting as sarcastic as Ron ever had been.  
"I'm not tired. It is just tearing me apart, it's sad. We should knock them down, put them in a little boat. Let them float over the sea alone, far away form any kind of civilization and let them eat each other. The Earth will be in peace, believe me." answered Lavender with so much determination that Harry started to laugh loudly.  
"Good Idea! Seriously, they should sort this out. Once and for all!" said Harry with all his seriousness.  
"Yeah, but it will be easy for them." said Lavender with a hint of sadness in her voice drinking her last sip of pumpkin juice.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At the library, once Ron got passed the old hag Mrs. Book Worm.  
He went to a section of old books. He immediately saw at huge book put on the top of the shelve. Higher than any other book that a student could find in the library. It had a label that indicated, restricted area, he took it off and put it in his pockets. On the book was written 'True magic within' in magnificent golden embroider. It was covered of probably really expensive black velvet, with a bookmark made of brown leather.  
He turn the old thick pages one by one, with really rare spells, probably unknown ones. They were particularly dark spells to wake the dead to put back spectres into life and light, or hopeless spells for impossible love worst restricted love. At the last pages he found a very long spell called 'True man within' with a very tragic and sad legend following the spell. He also watched the beautiful drawings probably made by author himself, he found four moving pictures, he looked on the back of the pictures. It was written: Arthur Weasley 7th year, James Potter 5th year, Molly Renard 7th year and Lily Evans 5th year. These were the names on who the spell had been used, the spell on who the man of their dreams will reveal his feelings to the face of the world and swear it upon sky and sea. Ron found it a bit silly, to do a love spell but he wondered if it will work a girl or woman.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
so, please press the review button and feel free to send me your comments and ideas.  
  
What next?  
  
Acid Angel 


	2. Friendship on hold

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter, unfortunately!  
*~* The magic within*~*pt 2  
He simply read the spell, silently, under the calm light of the moon shining from the window. It seemed to work, since his father and mother were married and since Harry's parents did the same. He grinned at the pictures of the two forming the couple that now made his parents, they were arguing but they still loved each other. He and Harry once heard Sirius speaking with Lupin about how Lily and James used to fight all the time, which made Harry laugh and made him say something funny about Hermione and Ron. It has been three years already, when he used to be small and ignorant. Now, he was tall and some girls were after him, girls truly had a thing for guys with red hair, once said George to Ron with a huge smile. He chuckled at the thought, if only he could be less concerned about putting gloves just not be yelled at suddenly, he was clumsy with girls, it wasn't totally his fault. At the bottom of the page was signed, Ophelia August Collins.  
She must have been the author that consecrated herself to this huge book. He once again turned the pages again, not wanting to skip any detail. In the drawing section, he saw an auto-portrait done by Ophelia; she had long vibrant dark brown hair with big dark brown eyes. She looked sad and at the same time completely in peace with her, the funny thing was that she wasn't even a witch. She was a simple muggle who once saw a man performed his magic in her garden, described Ophelia in the introduction pages. She called him True Man because she thought that only true men could do magic. She seemed naïve but not gullible. She wrote the book with the aid of True Man, she was a muggle in love with a wizard. This was the reason why she entitled the book 'True Magic within', because their love was true magic.  
Ron read the whole introduction section and yawned loudly. He took the book with him and took care not to wake up the old lady. He was now walking really fast to the Gryffindor tower holding the book with all his strength. He entered quickly and threw the book on the comfortable couch. He was exhausted and now he had to find a way to hide the book into a secure place. He looked at the hearth in front of him; the fire was beginning to dim. He put a spell on the fire and it regained his dance. It was crackling on the logs making music and warmth. He sat there and took off his robes; he was now dressed in jeans and a simple green t-shirt. So this young Sandra was a descendant from Ophelia and True Man, he wanted to ask her if she knew the story or more, legend of her ancestors.  
His heart was stuck anytime his mind a walking through the 'Hermione' case, his heart beat racing mad. He knew the secret of his parents and Harry's parents, should he tell his best friend? He was too preoccupied watching the fire with the flames that were jumping around in his blue eyes. This book was haunting him and it really scared him, he was almost attached, linked to this book now. He was to hot so he took his t-shirt off and threw it on the couch roughly.  
He heard the stairs cracking, he immediately turned his head to the direction of Hermione standing there blushing like a tomato.  
"Its you." said Ron simply, turning his gaze away from her.  
She walked slowly and sat next to him, totally ignoring the big book. She watched the fire and looked back at Ron, wondering what kind of intimacy Ron had with fire. Sure, he had the hair colour and the attitude. Could it be more than that?  
"I'm sorry." admitted Hermione to her friend.  
"So, am I. It's sad that we can't get along, we are best friends, damn!" said Ron his hands into fists.  
"I know." said Hermione simply as sad and angry as Ron.  
"All our friends think that we are acting as children but we aren't! We always did that! Maybe that's why we should put our friendship on hold 'Mione!" completed Ron sadly with voice sounding mature and serious.  
"You seriously think that it would help!" exclaimed Hermione more rejected than ever.  
"Yes." simply answered Ron which made Hermione's anger flow go lower.  
"You are serious?" asked Hermione to her friend in disbelief. She eyed him and she couldn't see his eyes, his venerable part was all placed in his full expressive eyes. He just nodded in answer to her question, completely forgetting that he was bare chest in front of Hermione. She leaned and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek which made him blush. He got shivers going up and down in his spine.  
"Does this mean that you'll be ignoring me?" asked Hermione scared of the answer.  
"No, I'll just try to- well, I'll ignore you but you'll at least know why." vacillated Ron messing up his hair, not sure of his answer.  
"Okay, you'll give me a sign?" asked Hermione being comprehensive about hers and Ron's situation.  
"Sure, I will." said Ron giving her small smile and kissing her back on the cheek.  
He took his t-shirt and the huge book and left Hermione downstairs, in front of the hearth. She was crying gently, now she wasn't mad, she was just sad because she was temporarily loosing her friendship with Ron. She was left alone in front of what could possibly be Ron's deepest friend, the fire itself vibrant and alive at the same time solitary but inviting.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Upstairs, in the boys' dormitory, Ron was gently laying on his bed ,his ideas mixing freely together peacefully. His mind relaxed, he decided to put the huge book it in one of his suitcases that were set under the bed. He was thinking of True Man, how he looked like? Why was True Man such a mystery? Ron desperately wanted to find facts on True Man; he was definitely going to the Library the next day. He began to whisper a song that his mother taught him when he and his older brothers were younger. She told them that it was from a singer known around the world, who was in fact also a wizard but he was known in the muggle world. He also wanted to write to his mother and father, to 'talk' about 'The Man within' spell, wanting to no more about the book and True Man. He wanted to do lots of things, now.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
This is my second chapter; I got lots of inspiration these last few days.  
Review!  
Acid Angel 


	3. Day of the Drunk Dead

Disclaimer : I don't own anything about Harry Potter, unfortunately!  
*~* The magic within*~*  
Ron woke up earlier than every other boys, his hair was all messy and it was way too long. He didn't really care, it gave him a nice style tough, but his mother, this summer called him Bill, she was over exaggerating. His hair wasn't THAT LONG! He took out a nib and grabbed a piece of parchment. He unrolled it and thought of a nice way to start a letter.  
RON'S POV  
Mom and Dad, I found out something concerning both of you when you were in your 7th year. I found this huge book named 'True Magic Within' and I'm interested into knowing if you ever heard of this book. To be honest it belonged to the restricted area but it was put on top of the shelve in the old books section. You'll probably be mad at me because I actually kind of stole it, but you see it like this: It's a book not something that may be illegal like George and Fred could steal. I found four pictures, one of mom, dad, James Potter and Lily Evans so I wondered if you could answer me as soon as possible.  
Your loving son, Ronald.  
He rolled his letter and attached on Pig's leg. He opened the window and gave Pig a push. The sun was rising slowly, it's rays piercing the cotton of big clouds. He decided to take a walk at side accompanied by the huge book. He walked out of the rocky grounds of Hogwarts to walk on the fresh green grass. He went in direction of the lake, he heard to persons arguing.  
"Leave me alone!" screamed a girl completely hurt and crying.  
"Such a bitch, you can't even fuck properly!" said the male voice followed by a spit.  
"Even Granger could be better than you!" insulted the boy.  
Now Ron had a very clear idea about who was the boy in particular. Malfoy! He hid the book into the nearest small shrub and walked in their direction. Malfoy was still spitting on the girl, who was hiding her face in her hands.  
"Malfoy, stop it!" warned Ron completely disgusted.  
"Oh, you must have heard me talking about bitch Hermione? Didn't you? Is this why you here?" he sounded pathetic with his drunk breath.  
"Look let this girl go, you're drunk." said Ron to the blonde Slytherin.  
"You can see!!! You are not that. dumb weasel." laughed Draco sarcastically. Ron gave the girl a sign and she ran away form the two boys.  
"Look, I don't want to fight with you. Just come with me, I'll bring you to the nursery." suggested Ron to his archenemy.  
"Ha! You're stupid or what?"  
"At least I'm not stupid enough to get drunk!" remarked Ron which made Malfoy shut immediately his mouth.  
"Why are you doing this?" asked un-Draco-like to Ron.  
"Don't go and imagine that I pity you. I just don't want to think about what you have done to this girl if I didn't interfere." admitted Ron in all honesty completely forgetting the person he was talking to.  
"Good, I don't need pity." finished Malfoy who passed out immediately after his last syllables.  
Ron carried Malfoy and went near the small shrub and put a spell on the huge book to make it grow smaller. It was small enough for him to pit it in his pocket. By the time he got there many students were circulating in the school, many of them eyed Ron suspiciously. The nursery was closed, shit. Since he felt apt to still carry drunk dead Draco, he walked to the Great Hall, where people were having their breakfast. He walked in, many students still eyed him with the same suspicious way that the day before. He walked to Dumbledor silently and ignoring the eyes around him except the Headmaster's.  
"The nursery was closed, I decided to bring him here, then." informed Ron exhausted.  
"Where did you find him, lad?" asked Dumbledor curiously.  
"Near the lake, he is drunk dead." answered Ron not telling the whole truth.  
"Mrs. Pomfrey go open the nursery, please. Mr. Weasley do you think that you can still carry Mr. Malfoy to the nursery." questioned the Headmaster about Ron's strength. Ron simply nodded and walked back to the nursery.  
He went back to Great Hall, because God he was so hungry. He sat in front of Harry and grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice and completely emptied it.  
"Didn't know you were that strong!" exclaimed a HufflePuff girl. He just gave a small smile at her and got back to Harry.  
"What were you doing outside?" asked Ginny. He just glared at her and got back to Harry.  
"Why-  
"Look! I'm trying to speak to Harry! I'll answer your questions later." said Ron to Ginny and Lavender completely annoyed.  
"You're grumpy, mate." declared Harry to his best friend with a grin.  
"Are you going to make these kind of observations all day?" asked Ron who sounded more tired than grumpy.  
"What really happened?" asked Harry understanding the mood of Ron.  
"C'mon. You really want to know?" asked Ron to his best friend.  
"It can't be that bad." answered Harry.  
"Fine, I decided to take a walk near the lake and I heard a boy and some chick arguing. He said that she was a bad fuck, that even Hermione could be better. I immediately knew who could speak this way about 'Mione. So I got there, he looked completely drunk, I told the girl to go and I brought him to the nursery. Done." said Ron easily.  
"So you decided to just go take a walk? Next time you feel like taking a walk feel free to wake me up, mate and I'll be glad to help instead of leaving you alone drunk Draco.. You look like shit, by the way. Not that you care." said Harry changing the subject.  
"Mrs. Pomfrey said the same thing. I think I should go and see her, I feel weak." declared Ron his best friend.  
"You could carry a guy that weighs the same as you do, of course you feel weak. May I ask you a question?" asked Harry.  
"You just did, shoot."  
"When you went for the walk, you didn't acknowledge Hermione sleeping by the fire?"  
"No." answered Ron surprised.  
"I did and I waked her up. I asked her what may have happened but she didn't want to answer. She is acting weird." said Harry worried.  
"I have no idea either, ask Ginny." suggested Ron to his friend.  
"Good Idea! Go to the nursery and rest, I'll give you news about 'Mione." said Harry leaving Ron to the search of Ginny.  
After he took his breakfast, he went to nursery and slept all day to regain his strength.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Feeling better, weasel?" asked an unpleasant voice.  
"Not anymore." said back Ron to Malfoy.  
"Look! I know that you brought me here and I'm actually wanting to thank you." said Draco with an almost sincere voice.  
"You just did, Draco. It was a pleasure to carry a sham like you."  
"I wasn't done yet, sorry him I made a fool of myself! Who are calling sham?"  
"Hey! After the way you treated this girl I think I have every right to call you this. Plus, it is not to me that you should excuse yourself. You were spitting on this girl with whom you didn't have good fuck. Like you said." informed Ron with a disgusted face.  
"I really did that? Shit! I need to find her." said Draco in a hurry.  
"Do you care for this girl?" asked Ron more curious than ever ( if its possible).  
"None of your business."  
"C'mon."  
"I do, still sorry for the Hermione comment. That doesn't mean that I like you and your other sad friends, I just owe you." warned Malfoy which made Ron laugh.  
" Your life will be miserable without me and my sad friends." said Ron laughing.  
"Whatever."  
"Boys! You are awake. Draco there is a girl willing to talk to you." delivered Mrs. Pomfrey.  
Draco got out of the bed in a dash but immediately fell on his nose.  
"Sorry, I forgot to mention it. You should stay in bed, I couldn't give any medicine since you were drunk, so I suggest that you stay in bed while Ron is going to take a shower." said Mrs. Pomfrey with a nice smile to her two patients.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Hey, I know it has been a while. Anyway, hope you enjoyed my third chap. and Click review button please, just so I know if people actually read my story.  
Acid Angel 


	4. Waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.  
*~*True man within*~*  
After Ron took his shower, he went straight outside to get the magic book. He wasn't aware of Hermione following him. He walked fast near the lake and took the book from the small shrub. He tried to hide it with his robes, but no success. Anyhow, he continued walking at a fast rhythm with the wind blowing in his red hair. The sun was setting nicely under the barricade of fluffy clouds. He sat on a bench in front of the lake. He was bored and impatient. He absolutely wanted to get an answer from his mum. This woman in the book, Ophelia could she have created this spell? A muggle create a spell even worst a magic book! Totally impossible! Anyway, he wanted to know more about the book, about this spell.  
Hermione was spying on him. Sure, she should feel guilty but no. She wondered what this book all about was. Pornography? Nah. Ron could be pervert? Nah. She would have noticed. She was behind a tree standing on her tip toes. Go figure, like this would make her grow inches taller. She knew that she acted rather prickly with him since the kissed they shared during the summer. She was going to turn sixteen in few weeks, but she didn't have any idea about if she and Ron will start over their friendship again. She was going to turn sweet sixteen without one of her best friends. Could someone have two best friends? She loved Ron madly; she loved Harry like a sister would love her brother. So she only had one best friend now, it was Harry. Whose best friend was Ron. Being trio was a hard job, three is a impair number which automatically rimes with unfair. She sneezed rather loudly which made Ron turn his head. His eyes immediately went on Hermione.  
"ARE you spying on me, Hermione Granger?" asked Ron pissed off holding his book tightly.  
"I- well not exactly." said Hermione sadly bowing her head a little.  
"What do you mean?" asked Ron still pissed.  
"I was worried. Harry told me about you, I went to see you but Mrs. Pomfrey told me that you left. So I figured that you would go take a shower so I wanted. I saw you walking and I decided to give it a shot. To follow you, just to see if you are alright. I guess you're feeling well now." said Hermione with an honest and constant voice to the tall boy standing in front of him. She was ready to leave him now.  
"You don't have to go. I know about what we talked about yesterday, I was also worried." said Ron with a little smile which made Hermione smile, too.  
"I need to go, Ron. I skipped supper and my stomach is screaming. You want to come?" asked Hermione getting her hopes high.  
"Sorry, but no. I'm not hungry. See you and the others later." answered Ron sadly which made Hermione wanting to cry inside of her. He was making her have waters in her eyes. She left him alone by the lake.  
He sat on the bench; he put his head in his hands. He knew that he was making her suffer, he was full aware of that. He just wanted to wait; he didn't want to go out with her and both of them putting an end to their relationship hating each other. While he was reading the 'LAWS' of the spell 'True man within', the writing on the pages started to shine in front of him. It felt like it was heeling his broken heart. This spell could kill him, if his love wasn't true. IT worked on his parents, so it meant that they truly loved each other. This thought made him regain his smile back.  
He was still worried about using the spell; maybe he should give the book to Hermione at her birthday, to see if she would use it on him. He wanted to make her believe in him, more than anything else in the universe. He knew he could end up killed, but he couldn't care about this mini detail, right? Would a young man in love be scared of being killed for the girl they love? Nah. So, all that was left to do was to wait until Hermione uses the spell on him.  
He got up, and walked to the school grounds. He went to the Gryffindor tower, but got stopped by Malfoy and his girlfriend.  
"Weasley! They're you are, still wanted to thank you." said Draco with genuine gratitude.  
"True, Draco could have done something stupid." said his girlfriend to Ron with a huge smile.  
"You're welcome." said Ron in a very humble tone. He continued his way to the tower. He saw Lavender and Seamus walking by, together as lovers. Why couldn't he and Hermione get along like this? Mystery.  
"You are back, mate? Snape was truly missing you, you know?" joked Seamus to his comrade.  
"Don't listen to him. Snape was glad that you weren't here and also glad that you made him save points from Slytherin." informed Lavender.  
"Thank you, I can't wait to see him tomorrow." sighed Ron wanting to go straight to bed.  
"Pleasure." said the couple before him in unison.  
So, he joined the common room, Harry and Ginny were doing their homework as well as Fred and George. Hermione was helping some of the new students. She was taking care of Sandra, which took Ron's attention.  
Sandra saw him, and waved at him. She said something to Hermione which made her blush.  
"You know, Ron is really cute. I would like to go out with him." said little Sandra to Hermione.  
"Why?" asked Hermione's curiosity.  
"He is a hero. Not a typical one, I see that in him. I got this gift form my great granny." answered Sandra with pride.  
"What kind of gift?" asked Hermione more curious than ever.  
"Well, my great granny met a wizard. She wasn't like any muggle. She always believed in another world. And she met this other world in my great grand-dad. I know that Ron has the book in his possession." delivered the young girl to Hermione.  
"What book?" asked Hermione  
"The magic book that my great granny wrote. Anyway, I'm tired I'm going to bed. Goodnight 'Mione." said the young girl yawning.  
  
Hermione was flabbergasted, a muggle wrote a magic book, impossible!  
Ron saw the scene before him and exchanged a long look with Hermione. He looked uneasy about Hermione knowing about his discovery. He knew that he couldn't stop her curiosity to find whatever she wants. She stood and walked to him.  
"Sorry, you'll have to wait. Never thought I'd say that one day. There's a first to everything, I actually want to read it, so you'll wait." said Ron grinning and acting flirtatious for the first time since the night they kissed.  
"I'm a fighter, I'll wait if you the fight." said Hermione to her rival.  
"Get a grip. For once you should be happy, I'm culturing myself." replied Ron to Hermione which deceived her a lot.  
"Hermione, don't insist you're making this harder than I expected." said Ron climbing the stairs that led to the boys' dormitory.  
She sat on the couch and did the same that she did last night. She fell asleep in front of the hearth. While she was sleeping Ron went down to put some lugs in the fire, he watched her sleep. He bent, took her hand, opened it gently and put a piece of paper in it. He wrote 'Wait until your Birthday' on the small piece. He went back upstairs to finally try to have some sleep.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So, he he, Did you like it? Don't worry it wont take me that much time to give you another chapter.  
Click the review button. Please.  
  
Acid Angel 


	5. Sweet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.  
*~*True man Within*~*  
Finally, Hermione was having her sweet sixteen. All the girls in the common room were planning to do a huge party to the brain of the school(over exaggerating ). The boys were stupider than ever, they were planning on putting Hermione and Ron locked in some kind of broom closet. These goofballs were acting like perverted jerks except for Ron and Harry, who were enjoying their Wizard Chess game discussing about weather and many other interesting subjects.  
"So, what are you planning to give Hermione?" asked Harry to his now winning opponent who was smiling in triumph.  
"I'm not telling" answered Ron his best friend.  
"You said that last year, I still can't believe that you were stupid enough to give her a cat mini-slayer. The thing shaved in a second all of her cat's hair." said Harry starting to forget about loosing the game (again) and smiling at this sweet memory of Hermione trying to hex Ron.  
"Yeah and you got hex by Hermione, It was hilarious!" finished Ron laughing and erasing Harry's smile.  
"Quit it! Just imagine you getting some gross cat moustache for days! All wanted to eat was tuna and drink milk!" said Harry grimacing in horror.  
"Yeah, well I have to admit it was funny since you hate milk and tuna while I'm crazy about it." added Ron still laughing at these memories.  
"Quit laughing at me, please!" hissed Harry meaningfully.  
"Fine, quit nagging about it kitty!" said Ron not aware of the 'enough is enough' button.  
  
Harry pointed his wand for the first time ever at his best friend.  
"You're are willing to put an end to our friend because of some miss leaded hex, please let met me weep and dehydrated myself to our now destroyed friendship." said Ron looking sad and completely overwrought  
"You'll never get the point, you want to know why?" asked Harry.  
"Let me answer, mate. Because there is none to get." declared Ron to his seeker friend.  
"Whatever!" said Harry glancing at his watch his mouth full open.  
"What is it???" squealed Ron waiting for the disaster.  
"Quidditch practice, we are late again captain!" answered Harry to his friend.  
"BLIMEY!!!!! C'mon let's go" said Ron pulling Harry's sleeve and leaving the common room.  
In the corner Ginny and Lavender were giggling.  
  
"I told ya that they were going to be late again. Hand me the money honey!" said Ginny extending her hand at her gambling comrade.  
"You are just lucky! Because they were talking about last year's birthday where Ron gave Hermione a cat mini-slayer!" whined Lavender to her friend pouting.  
"You won last week! Stop nagging!"  
LATER THAT DAY  
Hermione was doing her homework (on a SATURDAY) as always and completely lost track of time which made her forget all about her birthday. Couple of students greeted her sweet sixteen and she answered them back with a shy smile. She didn't see Ron or Harry for that matter that day. She was wondering if they could have forgotten about it, they were boys after all. Then Draco came in to break the silent atmosphere.  
"So Mudblood, haven't seen you in a while." said Draco without any tone of insolence in his voice.  
"What's the matter Draco, did you lose something?" asked Hermione looking at Draco who was acting rather strange.  
"No, nothing important, just lost my girlfriend." said the blonde boy sounding like he was on the verge of tears.  
"What did you do?"  
"Why does it always has to be me? She was the one snogging this bastard from Switzerland! Bloody hell! The worst part is that she did while Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams were practicing, kissing with the tongue and all! I want to hurl so did Harry and Ron, but they actually wanted to laugh at me, at least in Harry's case." answered Draco acting completely out of himself.  
"Get use to it."  
"What- you mean that Viktor Krum did the same to you?" asked Malfoy to his mudblood communicator.  
"No. I did this to him with Ron."  
"BIG DEAL!!! The boy is crackers about you, everyone see it even his arch enemy." said Malfoy mentioning himself in his last sentence.  
"By the way, I heard it was your birthday, everyone is looking out for you." informed Draco to the girl in front of him.  
"Thank you, think I should go." thanked Hermione who immediately left running and screaming in the hallway, "You're not that much of a jerk Malfoy!!!" This made Malfoy laugh and made him go to meet his next target.  
IN THE COMMON ROOM  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!" screamed everybody in unison.  
"Calm down, it's only Me." said Neville entering the room to everybody's disappointment.  
They heard the door opening, and they all screamed again. Hermione was so happy that she had her eyes filled with tears(not that much of a surprise, she did it the previous year, too). She got some candies from George and Fred, another nice version of 'Hogwarts: A history' from Ginny and Lavender and some cat snacks and new wand box from Harry. Ron told her to wait after everyone goes to sleep before having the gift he brought for her. Hopefully the boys didn't have time to make her play the broom closet game as they called it. They were too tired since they all tried to find Hermione around the school grounds and they decided to go to bed earlier than expected, Ron being the only male remaining in the room with all the girls. It didn't perturb him that much; he just sat there on the couch like a huge bag of potatoes waiting patiently after Hermione.  
Way much later after Lavender, Ginny and Parvati regrouped themselves to give Hermione a beauty 101. They gave her manicure, feet bath, they brushed her fluffy hair giggling and saying jokes. Ron watched this moment in horror, the girl he fancied was getting all of this in front of him and he couldn't rescued her, and even if he did the girls would probably have liked to put make up on his face and compliment his baby skin. So he sat there in silence, watching the scene before him restraining himself from bursting into laughs. After, they finished they all went to the girls dormitories, leaving Hermione and Ron, alone.  
"Don't you dare start laughing at me, Ronald Weasley." warned Hermione to her friend.  
"Why are saying my full name all of the sudden? Anyway, I have ya admit that I wanted to laugh since the beginning of their little session of beauty 101. Let me laugh please!!!" asked Ron who got his answer by Hermione who simply nodded. Both of them were laughing their ass off. Hermione couldn't believe it herself, it was kind of the first time since their kiss that Ron was laughing mad. She loved his laugh and she could stop herself from saying it.  
"I love your laugh Ron." said Hermione welcoming the seriousness of the situation. IT made Ron stop laughing in a second, he looked at her and swallowed really hard.  
"Thank you." said Ron lowly to his friend not knowing if was sort of manipulation thing that girls created while they were giving Hermione beauty 101.  
"I'm serious Ron, I love yo- I meant I love it." hurried Hermione a little bit too fast.  
"You know, it's kind of late, so maybe I should give you your present." continued Ron looking down at the floor and walking to the couch to take the book under it. He handed the gift to her and gave a small smile. She took it, her hand travelled on the leather cover of the magic book and smiled at Ron. She sat the book on the table, and wrapped her arms around Ron. She whispered a thank you in Ron's ear.  
"You're welcome 'Mione." whispered Ron back to his friend who didn't want to break the hug.  
"Not that I don't like it, but I'm almost struggling to breath." said Ron trying to avoid being rude. She understood what he meant by that, Ron wasn't a hug lover, so she took the book back in her hands and she was ready to head to bed. But something really unexpected happened. Ron brushed his lips on her cheek and crushed them on her lips softly. It took her a while to understand what was going on right at this instant, she kissed him back. They stood there in the middle of the room, kissing each other. OH MERLIN!  
"Sweet dreams." whispered Ron to her lips.  
"You, too." said a confused Hermione to her 'friend'. She looked at him again, and walked upstairs wishing for a cold shower right away.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Can you feel the tension? If you have any suggestions feel free to click on the 'Review' button.  
  
Also if you liked this chapter, you know what to do.  
  
Acid Angel 


End file.
